Sadness and life or death and happiness?
by DoctorSlayerSavior
Summary: When Henry gose back in time to fix his mother and grandmothers feud the unexcepted happens
1. Chapter 1

Need I remind you who took care of him after all of these years?" Regina asked Marry Margret. "Because I am certain it wasn't your daughter."

"Mabey if you hadn't cursed us all she might have." Marry snapped back.

"He wouldn't have been born!" Regina replied.

"How can you say that? He might have, they still could have ended up together."

This was just another day in Henrys life, his adoptive mother and grandmother arguing about everything, those things tend to happen when you rip away each others happiness to a degree.

"Mom, can we go home?" Henry asked, silencing the two women.

"Of chorse Henry, you have everything?" Regina turned to her son.

"Yes mom." He replied grinning at her. He had been ready for the last 10 minutes but his mother had gotten into fighting.

When they got into the car and drove off Regina spoke, "How's Miss. Swan?"

"She's good, had to leave early for work so I helped Marry Margret fix a bird house until you came." Henry continued to look out the window at the passing storybrook.

"That's good, I invited her over for dinner." Regina glanced over at her son, waiting to see how he would react.

"Who? Ma or Marry Margret?" He asked his mom.

"Miss Swan. I figured she doesn't get yo see you offten because of work so I invited her for dinner."

"Really? You invited Emma over for dinner? No strings attached, you don't want to rip her heart out or anything?" Henry clarified.

"Why is that such a shock to you? I can be nice Henry." Regina pulled into the drive way. "The afternoon is yours, she's coming at six. Be ready by 5:45."

She got out of the car and made her way to the office, she may not be mayor but snow had no idea how to run the town, so Regina did it. And that left Henry to do what he pleased. And today that involved going to Mr Gold's.


	2. Chapter 2

(Few things, thank you to everyone who have already followed this, hasn't even been a day and I have 6 people following this. Second; yes this is the gif from tumblr, I got permission to use the story from the owner of the gif. Thank you for reading and here's chapter 2)

Chapter 2

Henry walked into Mr. Gold's right after the clock chimed 1.

"Henry, do either of you mothers known you're here?" Mr Gold asked after seeing Henry walk into his shop.

"No, and could you not tell them that I was here?" Henry asked.

"Depends." he replied. "What do you need my boy?"

"I need a way to go back." Henry looked at Mr gold, trying to read what the man was thinking.

"A way back where Henry?" Mr. Gold asked.

"You know where, the Enchanted Forrest!" Henry told him, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you want to go back there? You are from here, born in the outside world then raised here."

"I'm tired of my mom and my grandma fighting all of the time. My mom deserves to be happy, so if i go back to stop Snow from revealing my moms secret then they won't fight anymore. Then I can be one step closer for them to be happy." Henry explained.

"You do know that-" Mr Gold started.

"Magic comes with a price, I've seen the cost of magic over and over. Somethings can be fixed with true love tough, and i know a lot of people in love. So will you help me?" Henry asked.

"I don't think I know of a way, what you ask is impossible."

"Please I know that it can happen." Henry said. "My mom and my grandma did it."

Mr Gold looked down at Henry, debating if he should give the boy the potion. Henry was after all the son of the mayor and the sheriff , that could prove to be helpful if it worked and deadly if it didn't.

"Alright, but you owe me a favor, and if it doesn't turn out the way you want it to don't blame me." Mr. Gold headed into the back room and pulled out a box. Inside was two bottles, one blue and the other purple. he headed back into the room where Henry was waiting.

"Here you go, drink the blue one when you want to go back. All you have to do is simply think about where you want to go and you'll find yourself there. Drink the purple one to come back." Gold explained. "It's simple."

Henry grabbed the box and ran out the door, he had to head home before Regina came back. "Thanks Mr. Gold!" Henry yelled over his shoulder as the door swung shut.

"What have I done?" Mr. Gold said, shaking his head slowly.

At 6 o'clock Henry heard someone knock on the door. He quickly checked his hair before running down the stairs to greet his other mother.

"Hey kid." Emma said as she hugged him. "How was your day?"

"Great!" He pulled back from the hug as she ruffled his hair. "Hey!" His hands flew to his hair to push it back into place.

"Where's Regina?" Emma looked around the corner of the hallway, trying to spot the evil queen before she found her.

"I'm in the kitchen, mind giving me a hand?" Regina held from inside the house.

Emma and Henry walked into the kitchen, Henry automaticly making his way over to where the silverware was kept and started to set the table.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked. regina gestured to the salad and Emma brought it over to the table, then went back for the dressing and everything else that goes onto a salad. Regina pulled out the lasagna, and gestured for everyone to sit.

After Emma took her first bite of the lasagna Regina spoke, "Sherif, anything new that I should know about?"

"What do you mean by that? Town wise? Well there is a new piece of artwork right above your door. I'll get rid of it tomorrow though so don't worry about it." Emma continued to eat, Henry watched as Regina almost spit out her water.

"They graffiti my house? Again? I was just outside not an hour before you came and there was nothing!" Regina fumed, she then took a deep breath and calmed down, not in front of Henry.

"I still have the white paint from last time, I'll get someone down here to do it if I can't." Emma took another bite. "Regina, this is really good." She said after swallowing. "Like, really really good."

"Thank you," Regina paused for a moment. "Emma." Henry spun to look at his birth mother, her eyes were wide but then she let a small grin escape.

"I think we can call that history Henry, she not only knows my first name but called me by it too." Emma laughed.

"Mom, are you alright?" Henry asked, this was weird. But he was going to have to get used to it if his plan fell through, if it did then his mother and grandmother would be nice together as well.

"What? She is in my home eating my food and offered to do me a favor tomorrow. I told you earlier Henry I am trying to be civil."

Emma nodded her head. "So tell me what happened after I left this morning/" She said to Henry. "My mom wasn't in a very talkative mood after I got home, mainly sat on the couch and watched Tv."

"Me and Grandma fixed the birdhouse that had fallen down last night, we repainted another one and I got to hold a baby bird that lost it's mom. I don't know what happened after that cause Mom came to pick me up." Henry ate another piece of lasagna.

"It's currently in her apartment." Emma laughed. "She's named him Alex. Regina, does that have anything to do with the enchanted forest?"

"No, not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Just curious if she named him after anyone, or if i was a boy that was going to be my name. I'm going to go with the later."

"I see, Henry pass me the rolls?" Regina asked Henry. The rest of the dinner went by with no problems. The smallest problem was when Emma brought up the fight between Regina and Mary.

"She mentioned a fight, that was it."

"My fault I'm afraid. Well, she started it, Henry finsished it."

"Realy?" Emma sighed. "What about now?" She asked.

"She claimed that Henry should come live with you." Regina said stiffly.

"I'll see if I can talk her down from it. I'm alright with seeing him the way I see him, 3 times a week unless he hunts me down." Emma glanced over at her son and grinned, Henry always seemed to find her. Always.

"And Henry, are you OK with the current living arrangements?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, they work fine." Henry nodded.

"When I get back to the house I'll talk to her, maybe." Emma paused. "If not tonight, tomorrow."

"Emma,"

"Don't, it's my family." Emma got up and grabbed her plate. "I've got to get in early tomorrow if I want to do a quick patrol before fixing that mark. Henry, care to help me out?"

A few minutes later the dishes were done and Emma pulled on her leather jacket.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow around 9." Emma said before walking out the door.

"Thank you again Emma." Regina put a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Thanks for the food, it was great." Emma waved as she walked out of the house.

"Well, I'll be reading in my study if you need me. Be in bed by 8:30." Regina hugged Henry from behind and walked towards the study.

Henry headed up the stairs and looked at the bottles, he could make it so that no one in the most powerful family in Storybrooke hated his mother. She wouldn't be liked by all but she would be respected at least. She had Emma but a majority aligned themselves with Marry, for many reasons. Henry took one last look at the bottle then put his lips to the bottle and drank it all.


	3. Chapter 3

WN: Holy cow! I can't believe how many people have read this already. Thanks to the people following, I'll try not to let you down. Sorry for any errors and feel free to review.

Chapter 3:

Henry woke up to the to the sounds of crickets. When he opened his eyes he that he was in the middle of a field. It had worked. He got up and looked around. Suddenly a thought hit him, he had no idea where to look for his mother and grandmother. There was nothing he could recognize from his book. He headed up over the hill to go see if he might find someone he knew in Storybrooke.

Henry wondered over the hill and towards the house nearby, maybe someone there would know where to go.

Henry stopped when he heard something coming up behind him. Henry turned around to see what it was. Then he took off running. Behind him was a wolf pack, 20 strong. He prayed that he could make it to the house before the wolves caught up but the hope was short lived, he could hear them gaining.

"Help! Regina! Snow! Anyone!" He called out, hoping someone would hear him and coming running to his rescue. "Help me please!"

He felt something bite his foot and he fell down down. He called out one more plea for help, wondering what was going to happen if he died here. Would he somehow end up home? Would his soul stay here or go back home to be there? What would his mothers think happened, and would Mr. Gold tell them the truth. He closed his eyes for the eventual pain that was bound to come his way but it never did. Instead he heard the unmistakable sounds of hooves and the running of dogs.

"Get back! Get back! Go! Get out of here!" A female voice said, Henry tried to see who it was but couldn't due to the horse. She ran after the dogs for a minute then turned around to come back to Henry.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked as she got off the horse, Henry had to fight back a gasp. He was expecting to see his mother, just not that young, or that happy.

"What, never seen a woman ride like that before?" She asked, grinning.

"Never. I'm Henry." He nodded, still looking at the younger version of his mother in shock.

"Regina." Regina said cheerfully, "Now let's look at that leg of your's. One of them bite it?" She suddenly turned serious, into the Regina Henry knew.

"Yeah." He said looking down at his cut pants, his Regina was going to kill him. Blood was being soaked up by the pants.

"Your clothes are strange Henry." Regina said, taking his jeans in between her fingers. While looking at the bite. "But let's get you to my house, that way we can bandage that bite of yours, OK?"

"Thank you." Henry told her.

"It's not a problem, can you ride?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Regina had taken him out all the time, it was where she was happy. If no one was there.

"Come on then." Regina picked him up and put him onto her horse, then climbed on behind him. "Hopefully mother won't mind too much." She muttered as they headed towards the house.

The passed a young man standing on top of the hill and Regina waved.

"He got bitten by a wolf!" She called over to him, explaining her disappearance.

The man nodded and got onto the back of his own horse and followed them.

"Who's that?" Henry asked.

"Daniel, he works for my parents." She told him

"I won't tell you mom or dad." Henry told her.

"How do you?" She tensed behind him.

"You could tell by the sad look." He shrugged, he knew because he had asked Emma about Regina and Mary Margaret's feud. She had told him the truth, saying if they were going to fight around him he might as well know why.

"Thank you." She let out a breath of relief.

"No problem." Soon they were at the house and Cora was standing there, arms crossed.

"Where's the girl?" She asked.

"What girl?" Regina asked getting off of the horse.

"There was a girl on a horse, the horse looked out of control." Cora's eyes grew slightly larger, but quickly went back to the normal size.

"I didn't see her. I heard Henry-" Regina questered to Henry who was standing next to her. "call out for help and went running to help him."

"Are you alright child?" Cora asked Henry.

"I got bit in the leg." He replied.

"Well bring him in I suppose, Danial be a dear and see if the girl is still out there will you?" Cora asked. "Regina, you can be in charge of the care of Henry here."

"Yes mother." Regina helped Henry into the house and brought him to a spare room. He sat on the bed while Regina grabbed the bandages.

When she returned she had a question.

"What were you doing out there in the field?"

"I got lost." Henry responded immediately, it was the first thing that came to him.

"And where are you parents?" She asked, putting something on the bite.

"They-" he thought about it for a minute, he didn't want to lie. He knew her future. "They left me."

"In the woods?" She asked, repulsed.

"No, in a village with some people. But I wanted to find them so I left." Not a full lie, it was a hospital.

"Do they know you're gone?"

"Proboly not." Henry flinched as she put more of the stuff on the bite. It stung.

"That's terrible." Regina looked up at him.

She continued to clean his bite and when she was finished she opeaned her mouth to say something. Before she should say anything else there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Henry could hear what was being said, one sentance that would unravel everything, Henry's entire life. But he didn't know that, not yet.

"What happened?" Regina called out into the other room.

Daniel walked into the room and looked at Regina with a frown on his face. "The girl's missing."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: *throws update at you all* Sorry for making you all wait, I'm not aloud to write on the weekdays while schools in so it made it impossible to write. Schools out in 3 days so I'll be able to write more often. Reviews welcomed as always, and without anymore boring notes from the author here you go!

PS. I lied, happy Donut day. :P

Chapter 4

"You can't find her?" Regina asked, worry thick in her voice.

"No, I'm thinking of running into the village for help. I'm thinking she ran into the woods." Daniel looked at Henry. "And we all know what's in there."

"Well go find her! Poor girl. I'd help but I should stay here and look after Henry."

"I'm fine, go find the girl." Henry replied.

"You are not." Regina turned to look at him.

"No I really am!" Henry tried to convince her that he was fine.

"Then walk." Regina put her hands on her hips and looked at him, daring him to walk.

Henry got up off the chair. The moment he put his entire weight on the leg that got bit he went down. Regina had known this was coming and reached out to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Told you. You're going to stay here until my mother kicks you out or you're better."

Daniel let out a chuckle and Regina spun to face him. "Go find that girl!" She gently shoved him out the door and out of the house.

When she came back it was with Cora.

"Regina, what do you plan on doing with him?"

"I was thinking of keeping him here until he could walk again, then I would take him to the nearby village to see if anyone would take him."

"And if no one would?"

"Couldn't he live here?" Regina asked. "He seems able to work, once his leg heals."

Cora looked at Henry, he felt his entire body tense up. He knew what she was capable of. Before she had the chance to say anything there was a knock on the door. Cora went to answer it, Regina helped Henry to the door to see what was going on.

"Has anyone seen a young girl come riding by?" A guard asked.

"About the age of 10?" Cora looked at him.

"Correct."

"Yes, she ran past here screaming for help."

"Did anyone?" The guard asked.

"I heard this boy cry for help, he was being chased by wolves." Regina explained.

"We've sent a search party into the woods for her, who is she?" Cora asked.

"The girl is Snow White, the kings daughter."

Henry felt the air in the house change. This might prove to be bad for the family, they had let the girl get lost. All for Henry's sake.

"Henry, come on. You should sleep some." Regina helped Henry into the room that was to be his.

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked.

"I'm going to help the search party, they'll need it." Regina ruffled his hair. "But don't worry about me. Go get some rest and I'll wake you up when I come back."

"Promise?" Henry felt like he was 7, when his mom was the most important thing in the world.

"Of course." Regina left the room and Henry was left to his own devices. He couldn't sleep, his grandmother was missing and it was his fault. Well, partly his fault. He laid there in the bed for what seemed to be forever, but eventually sleep claimed him.

When Henry woke up it was dark, he also was in a room filled with strange men who were sleeping. He limped carefully around them and made his way to the door, opening it slowly. Sitting there by the fire was his mother, lost deep in thought.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Henry, I'm sorry. You looked so peaceful that I just could bring myself to wake you up." She grinned at him.

"You didn't find her?" He asked.

"No, not yet. We plan on looking until we do, even if it takes months." Regina gestured to the chair next to her. "Come and sit."

"I'm sorry." Henry said after awhile.

"It's not your fault." Regina looked at him. "Don't blame yourself for something that you had no power over. You were going to be killed if you hadn't called out."

"But at the sake of the princess! I'm not worth her dying out there, I could have always went home."

"Henry, look at me." Henry looked up at him mother who had moved to crouch down in front of him. "She will have thousands of people looking for her, she will be found in a day or two. You on the other hand had no one. No one was going to look for you. I know that's hard to believe and it may seem like I'm trying to make you feel bad but I'm not. it was far more crucial that you called out and caught my attention then her. That way you both can still be alive. You have to believe me Henry." Regina grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into a hug. "You're important, no matter what your parents thought."

Henry bit his lip, he couldn't cry, not now at least. But the tears came anyway. Hugging him was someone who had just met him, he didn't understand how anyone could care that much about people then turn into the evil queen. It was impossible for him to wrap his ten year old mind around.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be OK. How about you sleep in my room with me? Ok? I'm sure it will be better than sleeping with all those soldiers."

Henry was lead to her room and she quickly changed. Henry grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went to set up, he wasn't going to sleep. He was just going to watch his mother be happy, and then leave in the morning to go home to his moms.

Regina walked out of where she was changing and looked at him sitting there on the ground. "If you want to come up onto the bed you're more than welcome."

Henry nodded in understanding, no. He was not going to get attached. He needed to go home tomorrow.

Henry drifted in and out of sleep all night, it wasn't restful but it was worth it.

That morning he helped Regina make breakfast for the 30 people that were in the house. It was good but all Henry could think of was Granny's donuts. When they all left the room Regina turned to Henry.

"Henry, I have a question."

"What?" He looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"I was talking to Daniel, he said that he wants to marry me. After some more talking I told him I wanted to take you in. Would you like that?"

Henry froze. Then nice version of his mom wanted to adopt him and a man that was dead in his time.

"I can't." He said, he saw the flash of hurt in Regina's eyes. "I'm sorry. But-" he felt his pocket for the potion that Gold had given him. "I can't."

"It's alright. You're waiting for your real parents." She smiled at him sadly then went back to clearing the table.

"I have to go." Henry said, putting down the dishes. "I'm really sorry." Henry ran out the door. Regina followed him, he made it to the top of the hill and turned around to look at her, she hadn't left the doorway.

"Good luck! Be happy and find Snow!" He took of the bottle and broke off the seal. He brought the bottle to his lips and took one last look at his mother. She looked heartbroken, a look Henry knew all too well on her. But soon he would be with a older version of the same Regina that was standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Au: Thank you all for reading, please feel free to leave a reveiw, they make me work faster.

Chapter 4:

Emma passed the sign that changed her life and she couldn't help but think of how much had changed in a years time, she had a family, a son and a steady job that wasn't terrible.

She got out of her car and headed into the sheriff's office getting ready to tackle the large amounts of complaints that the citizens had been piling in about Regina. She went to grab the stack and realized that they weren't there. She looked around the office and couldn't find a single complaint.

She walked over to Granny's to see if anything had happened while she was gone that would result in the missing complaints.

"Ruby, how are you?"

"Terrible Emma the full moon's coming up and I swear my body forgets that I'm human now and don't change."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Don't play stupid with me Emma. We both know that I get weird around the full moon.

"Alright, hey do you know where my papers against Regina went? I can't find them in my office and I was wondering if you've seen them."

"There are people complaining about Regina? Why would anyone do that?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Well she did put you all under a curse for 30 years."

"Emma, that was her mother remember? You Ok today?" Ruby put a hand to Emma's forehead. "What happened in Boston to make you forget history like that?" Ruby laughed and greated another customer.

"What the hell?" Emma muttered.

"Ruby! Come here for a second." Emma called out, Ruby walked back over at sat down at her booth.

"Talk to me." She said with a grin.

"Who am I?"

"You're Emma." Ruby replied slowly.

"Who are my parents?" She asked.

"Really Emma, you forget your own parents?"

"Ruby, please." Emma warned.

"Here they are known as Kathryn Nolan and David Nolan but back in the Enchanted Forrest they were the king and queen."

Emma felt herself going pale, what had happened while she was gone? She had left around 6 in the morning after dinner at the Mills, but she hadn't heard from either of them since.

"Thanks Ruby. I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Yeah sure." Ruby watched as the blonde ran out of the shop and towards the Mills house.

Emma ran up and knocked on the door.

"Miss Swan, how are you?" Regina opened the door. "Did my mother do something again?" She asked, worried.

"No, no. She didn't do anything." Emma looked at Regina, who was grinning in relief.

"How can I help you then sherif?" Regina asked.

"Who runs Storybrooke again?"

"I do, I took it from my mother. You said you wanted it next term though, remember?" Regina looked worriedly at Emma, "Are you alright, do you want to sit down? Regina asked, putting an arm out to steady Emma.

"Step." Emma sat down on the step. "Regina, I don't remember anything." Emma tried to play stupid. This was not the Storybrooke she knew and she had to get to the bottom of it.

"How can I help?"

"How did you all get here?"

"My mother cursed me because I let the kings daughter die, she brought her wrath onto the entire kingdom after the king died and refused to give the throne to a woman she claimed 'did so much for him in his time of need.' Most of us came here and she became Mayor. After a while you came back to claim what was yours. She took your family away from you. You don't remember that?"

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, suddenly worried.

"Henry? How do you not remember the entire history of your family but remember something I told you once"

"What did you tell me?"

"that I saved him instead of Snow white, my first son's named after him.

"You did what?" Emma stood up, she had to find Henry. A thought struck her. What if he wasn't alive? "Thank you Regina, I think I remember now."

"Anytime Emma, if you happen to see my husband will you ask him to bring home some bread for me?" Regina called.

"Who is he?" Emma ask

"Daniel, Emma. Come around some time for dinner." She said.

"Yeah, alright." Emma turned to walk out of the house.

"Emma!" Regina called after the blonde.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'd get your head checked out if I were you." Regina said. "Dr. Whale is still in town."

"I will, don't worry about me." Emma waved and headed towards her bug, panic coursing through her veins.

When she got into view of ehr bug she saw someone run up to her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she grinned, Henry was Ok. He was alive.

"Where have you been kid?" Emma asked.

"I've been here, what are you suggesting mom?" Henry asked her.

"Henry, I know that you wern't. Things have changed, I don't know what's going on but something happened. Regina is happy, she didn't curse everyone. Her mom did. Henry if you have something to do with this speak now or you may not be alive for much longer." Emma said, getting down to his level.

"I might have gone back to stop mom and grandmom from arguing." Henry bit his lip waiting for his mother to react.

"You did what?" Emma said.

Henry explained the last few days to his mom, when his story was over she looked ready to kill him.

"Henry! You have literally screwed with time! Did the Harry Potter books teach you nothing? Did you wacth Doctor who for nothing? You don't mess with a fix point in time like that!" Emma told him. "You have to go back right now and find Snow white and somehow get the king to marry her."

Henry sat there for a minute. "I didn't try to go there, I just wanted to stop them from fighting." Henry had tears in his eyes.

"I know kid. I hate that they fight all the time too. But we are just going to stop them from fighting. But first you have to make sure that Mary-Margaret lives, find Regina and Daniel and then destroys nice Regina." Emma paused.

"But I don't want to do that!" Henry cried at her.

"Henry, I know. It's terrible. I don't want you to have to do it. But sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to. Sometimes we have to do things in order to make things work. Regina would risk her happiness a thousand times over for you."

"Not the evil queen." Henry said. "She dosn't care."

"Yes, yes she does." Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "She cares so much. I went out with her once, just to talk about what we were going to do now that the curse was broken. We ended up talking about you and how all both of us wanted was for you to be happy. She flat out told me that she would risk anything for you. So say what you want but I know that she cares. She always has and always will." The tears were flowing down both of there faces. "So you have to Henry, for you and for Storybrooke."

"OK." Henry nodded.

Emma took a deep breath and stood up.

"So you got the potion from Gold?"


	6. Chapter 6

Au: Sorry for the long wait guys, i was finishing up school and then i went away to a day camp for a week and was too tired to write. I also got accepted to the crazy ass Ask-your-swen roleplay group that is on tumblr. It should be called once upon a lesbain. They are a riot to roll play with once the feels stop flying around. But we have our shining moments of wtf. Like snow in a carrot suit getting spanked by cora. (I can try to find the link to the convo. Speak soon before its gone forever.) And theres smut and its great. But thank you for reading this fanfic and as always reviews are welcomed. Love you all.

Chapter 5;

Emma and Henry sat crouched outside Mr. Golds, they were going to have to break into the house and threaten him if they wanted the spell to send Henry back. Emma looked at Henry with worry in her eyes. She was going to be the only person that would care if he didn't come back. They didn't know him. They didn't know what a giant part of saving them he played.

"Henry, stay here." She told him, peaking into Mr Golds window. "I'm going to run in, make him give me a way to send you to and from the Enchanted forrest and you have to go fix everything, OK?"

Henry nodded. "Be careful ma." He told her as she swung her arm back, ready to break through the glass.

"Henry, I'm never careful." Emma's arm swung forward and she heard and alarm go off. He heard her running and someone fall out of bed. He peaked over the window to see Emma holding Gold up against the wall, his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Tell me how i can get him back." He heard her growl at her.

"Why is it so important to you that he get's back?"

Emma lifted him higher into the air. "He's my son." She growled at him. Henry watched as Golds eyes grew large and he nodded.

"I have a potion, but it will cost you." He said with a grin.

"No, it won't cost me anything. Want to know why?" She asked.

"Humor me." He said.

She pulled out a gun and held it to the side of his head. "I have a gun, and I will not be afraid to find a certain cup and break it into a thousand pieces."

Golds face turned white and he started walking towards the back to make the potion they needed. Emma held up a thumbs up as she followed him into the back.

A few minutes later she came out with two bottles.

"Here you go kid. I hope this works." Emma handed him the bottles.

"It will mom, don't worry." He grabbed the bottles and looked at them. "Good luck."

"I don't need any of your luck. When you come back and this is all fixed we need to talk about time traveling, got it?"

"Yes mom." Henry looked at the bottle then back up at his mom. "I don't want to do this to her." He said.

"Henry if we don't then both of us are going to end up dead. You might have killed my mother, that means I don't get born and therefor you never do. I know, you're going to make her be in alot of pain in a short amount of time but you'll make up for it over the years and we'll take her out for something later OK? Something big that I know she'll like."

"Really? Where?" Henry asked excited.

"Well, you know that there is a place not to far from here where there is a barn. I may have gotten her one last week as a 'I'm sorry my family is so mean to you' present." Emma grinned. "And that horse may or may not have come with 2 other horses. One your size."

Henry nodded and grabbed the bottle and drank the bottle. He heard a gunshot and watched his mom fall to the ground in front of him, clearing the way for him to see Mr. Gold grinning as Henry faded from this time.

Henry clutched his stomach, he should go back, but he needed to fix this problem. Hopefully someone had heard and was calling for a doctor. He started crying when a young girl around the age of 3 waddled up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in toddler speak.

"My mom was just shot." He managed to get out.

"What's that mean?" She asked, before Henry had a chance to respond her heard a fgure enter the clearing.

"Erin, come back here." Henry snapped his head around to look at the voice, standing there with a grin on her face and outstretched arms was Regina, the evil queen.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been mega busy lately, I'm working on updating stuff, I really am. It's just crazy busy. I will update sometime this week. I promise. If I don't yell at me through email or comments and I will update faster. Sorry for the ridiculous wait.

-S


End file.
